Handcuffed
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Pan and Trunks are handcuffed together without a key. Does the key even exist? Or will they be awkwardly stuck together forever? Includes: Squirrels, game shows, parental drama, showers, mischief, Dr. Brief's cat, Goten vs. Bulla, crazy Gohan, clueless Goku, Bunny's special brownies, & more! [Impulsive Updates].
1. Ba Ba Bummmmm!

**Handcuffed**

_The only thing I've had today is water. Now I want flavored beef water, with noodles mixed into the bowl. . . mmm, yum. I get weird when I'm hungry. :D If you like this story, then check out my other stories," The Fan Girl's Club" and "XX Goten," which I've written in a similar style/mood._

* * *

"The Five o'clock news, a stupid drama I don't know the name of, Titanic- -"

"Ooo let's watch that!" Goten said, perking up on the couch. Pan yawned and continued flipping through the channels.

"Forensics. No, I've seen all the episodes. Prissy Makeover Show, Family Guy, stupid show about chasing a furry monster, A Haunting, some cooking show- - "

"Stop!" Goten shouted, hugging and kissing the steak on the screen.

"Why do you torture yourself like this Uncle Goten?" Pan asked, setting the remote down " Dinner wont be done for another hour, why make yourself hungrier than you already are?"

"Shush Pan. Can't you see I'm having a private moment?"

Pan rolled her eyes." Whatever. This is boring. There's, like, nothing on T.V. I'm going to fly to Capsule Corporation. Have Grandpa I.T me when dinner is ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here already." Goten replied, leaving his lip prints on the television screen while he groped it. Gohan walked into the living room- - why do we call it a living room? We live everywhere in the house, not just the living room. I think it should be called 'the beached whale room,' or 'the zombified room' or 'the get bags under your eyes room.'- - just as Pan flew out the window.

"Where did Pan go?" Gohan asked, plopping down on the couch to read the newspaper, because he's so nerdy and boring like that. Oh Gohan, what did Toriyama san do to you?

"I don't know." Goten answered, letting go of the T.v as the cooking program went into commercial."She said something about food. . . but the rest is a blur."

Gohan crossed his legs, pushed up his glasses, took out a pipe ( just to chew on the end; it's a tobacco pipe, minus the tobacco), and licked his fingers before turning the page." Uh-huh. I see. Very interesting."

Goten stretched out on the floor, folding his hands underneath his chin as he looked up at his big boring brother that ya can't help but love. Videl came into the room, kissed Gohan on the cheek and left him a sandwhich to help get him through until dinner. Goten waited for Videl to return to the kitchen before saying," When you're through reading the comics, can I read them?"

.

.

.

Pan snuck into Capsule Corporation through an open window. She stayed alert as she shuffled through the building, staying close to the wall, and dodging behind curtains or other pieces of furniture to stay hidden. It was a fun game Pan liked to play in everyones houses, the game only ended when someone saw her or caught her taking something out of the house. Pan dubbed it the "Hide and Seek Game."

Bunny was in the kitchen baking some of her special brownies- - chocolate with chocolate chips inside, mmmm it's so good. Pan snatched the entire cookie sheet when Bunny turned around.

"Gonna eat some chocolate brownies, some chocolate brownies. . ." Bunny sang to herself, unaware of the teenaged girl hissing in pain and burning her hands behind her. Bunny's eyes opened a crack as she finally spotted the chocolate frosting behind the peanut butter jar. Pan let go of the cookie sheet, stuffing her mouth with as many brownies as possible, then ninja-rolled out of the kitchen just as Bunny turned around.

" Gonna eat some chocolate brownies. . . . All daaaaaaay long!" Bunny stared at the cookie sheet, which was missing half of the brownies. If only Bunny had noticed the trail of crumbs leading out of the kitchen, she would've found her culprit. Unfortunately Bunny's bunny-brain couldn't peice the evidence together. Bunny tapped her finger against her chin." Wow. I must've been very hungry. I don't remember eating those brownies at all."

Pan _'mwhahaha'd_ to herself and continued sneaking through the house. She sucessfully snatched Bulma's pearl necklace while she was sleeping, changed into one of Bulla's red outfits while she was in the shower, and took a pair of Vegeta's white gloves, just because she could. Vegeta had a week's worth of white gloves in his drawer, anyway. Pan didn't think he'd care if she took one pair of his treasured gloves.

"Hmm, what can I 'hide' from Trunks?" Pan wondered as she rode the elevator to -1st floor.A floor filled with all of Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and Trunks' inventions! Pan's cheeks turned a rosy red and her buck teeth enlarged ( the normal love-sick face most girls get when they're in love, or so Bulla says)." Ohhhh my. Maybe I should steal, er, 'hide' his heart. I'd love to steal a kiss at the very least."

.

.

.

Trunks had on a sexy white lab coat that came to his knees, sexy large goggles to protect his lovely eyes, and a sexy pair of black rubber gloves to protect his manly hands. He carefully poured a glass tube, filled with brown liquid, into a fat beaker filled with a neon green liquid.

"Whatcha' doing?" Pan asked, putting on a pair of goggles and an oversized lab coat.

"Quiet, Pan. This is very important." Trunks said, his tongue sticking out and reaching for his nose as he carefully mixed the liquids together.

"What is that?" Pan asked, poking the beaker with Vegeta's white gloves.

"It's Mountain Piss,." Trunks sighed." If you must know, I'm mixing Dr. Peppy, Diet Coka, Hi C Orangey, Spritesss, Pepsin' Bitch, and Mountain Piss together. . . then I'm going to drink it, to see what will happen." [ I changed the names to avoid being sued, cuz the Pepsi & Coke guys are always watching (-_-) plus I think the names sound waaay better.]

"So. . . you're making a Suicide?" Pan said, pointing at the fountain machine Bulma had installed last month.

"Yes Pan." Trunks sighed, discarding his serious 'Mad Scientist' look and switching on all the lights to drink the Suicide like a normal person. Pan drooled as she watched some of the drink spill over Trunks' lips and trickle down his neck. She imagined herself untying his blue bandana and. . . .

Trunks arched his brow. It creeped him out whenever Pan stared at him like that.

"I'm going to . . look around over there." Pan laughed, embarrassed that Trunks had caught her staring. She pretended to be interested in the beakers and jars holding strange creatures, mutations Dr. Briefs had been working on for years. A shiny pair of silver handcuffs caught her eye, the only thing seemingly normal in the lab. She picked it up, and loud theatrical music started playing.

**Ba Ba Bummm!**

"What was that!" Pan shouted, letting go of the handcuffs, terrified for her life.

Trunks looked up at the ceiling." Pan. Pick up the handcuffs again."

"Nuh-uh! That music is scary! Hold me Trunks!"

Trunks casually pushed Pan off of him. He picked up the handcuffs himself, but nothing happened right away. Then. . .

**Ba Ba Bummmm!**

"Huh. It seems these handcuffs are needed to make our lives difficult, yet funny and interesting to those around us. We must not touch these handcuffs, Pan. This just wrieks of a stupid comedy and-or unlikely love story waiting to happen." Trunks also added." I'd say the narrator making the music has never taken a music class in her life. Being the go-to guy of DragonballZ/Gt, I know everything."

"Who the what now?" Pan asked, having understood none of that. Seizing her chance to look cute and sexy, Pan snatched the handcuffs, and handcuffed her and Trunks together. They both covered their ears, the music becoming painfully loud.

**BA BA BUMMMMMMM!**

The music stopped. Pan and Trunks uncovered their ears ( Pan could only cover one ear since Trunks was taller and pulled her cuffed hand into the air with him).

"What just happened?" Pan asked.

"You didn't listen to me. That's what happened." Trunks rolled his eyes. He had no intention of being handcuffed to Pan longer than thirty seconds. He hand-chopped the metal links connecting their cuffs together. His eyes widened when the metal links did not break.

Pan gasped." It disappeared! That is so cool! "

Trunks frowned. It was true that the handcuffs had disappeared, but he could still feel it locked around his wrist. Before he could tell Pan to help him search for a key, Goku instant transmitted into the lab.

"Hi Trunks." Goku greeted, placing his hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Goku, wait!" Trunks gasped, reaching out to remove Goku's fingers from his forehead.

Goku smiled, his and Pan's forms already blurring as he transported them back to the kitchen. Goku was surprised to see Trunks on the floor, his right hand curiously reaching out to Pan as if pulled to her by some unknown force. Goku scratched his brow. _' That's strange. I know Trunks wasn't touching us. How did he. . .?'_

* * *

_1:05 AM 12/4/2013_

**- Trunks' right hand is handcuffed to Pan's lef hand.**

**- Trunks is 7 years older than Pan.**

**- Pan is 17. You do the math.[ talking to future me]**

**- Marron will not be in this story. No Valese either. Future Me, if you're reading this, remember!**

**- I've been reading Bakuman, I'm on book 17! It's entertaining to read.**

**-I want this to be long, that's why I'm posting it now.**

**- Actually, most of my current stories are organized & thought out. This isn't. That's why it's appealing to me. And it made me laugh & I wanted to share the laughter. Now laugh, darn it!**

**- If you're happy and ya know it, clap your hands! * clap! clap! ***


	2. Getting Grabby Under the Table

While Goku pondered how Trunks was able to follow them home, Chichi set a plate of food for Trunks to eat at the table. . . in between Goten and Gohan.

Trunks started to sweat. _' Oh man. I can't tell them Pan and I have on a pair of invisible handcuffs that not even a Super Saiyan could destroy! They wouldn't believe me! What if Gohan wonders what Pan and I were doing with the handcuffs in the first place? We weren't doing anything dirty but I doubt he'd believe that either!'_

Pan, still not noticing she was wearing the invisible handcuffs, sat down next her mother." Mmm. This looks great!" Pan lifted her barbecued dinosaur leg, but blushed when she noticed that Trunks was standing close to her, watching her eat." Trunks, your food is over there." Pan pointed across the table while protectively pulling her plate of food closer to her.

Trunks nervously tugged on his bandana while he thought of a way to get himself out of this mess.

"Is there something you need to talk to Pan about?" Gohan asked, looking curiously up at Trunks.

"Y-yeah." Trunks said. He suddenly noticed that Pan was wearing one of Bulla's outfits, had on Bulma's necklace, and was getting barbeque sauce all over Vegeta's white gloves. He cleared his throat, and spoke in a sterner voice." I actually wanted to talk to Pan about her stealing habits. Gohan, could you trade seats with me?" Trunks didn't allow Gohan enough time to protest before quickly adding," Thanks."

Gohan scooted into the empty chair beside Goten, pushing Trunks' plate of food to him.

Trunks sighed as he sat down in the warm seat, relieved that he could sit beside Pan. _' Now I just need to get through this dinner, get back home, and find the key before people start to notice something's not right.' _

"I'm not stealing," Pan snorted, using her left hand to pick up her glass of juice. She didn't notice Trunks' right hand jerk forward and rise in the air like a zombie as she brought the glass to her lips." I'm going to give it all back. . . eventually. No need to give me a lecture. It's not like I took anything of yours."

Trunks gritted his teeth and started listed things in his head_.' You've only stolen my freedom and sanity less than three minutes ago! Ugh, how can Gohan and Videl put up with you?' _Everyone was focused on different conversations as they ate, except for Goku. Goku had slurped down everything on his plate without chewing, and lifted his head to burp when he saw Trunks' hand raised awkwardly towards Pan's glass.

Trunks quickly snatched the glass and set it down on the table." W-will you take this seriously? I'm not done talking to you!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez. I'll give everything back. . ." Pan lifted her hands to unclasp the necklace she stole, but Trunks forced his hand to stay down. He'd have five people ready to beat him up if his hand went anywhere near the area below or around her neck.

"No, that's okay. You can give back everything you stole yourself. How about we go to Capsule Corporation right now?"

"Finish eating, then you can leave the table." Videl commanded.

Being right handed, it was difficult for Trunks to eat with his left hand. Goten and a few others gave him some odd looks when he missed his mouth or clumsily dropped his eating utensils. Trunks smiled, wiping the food he spilt all over his shirt as if it were no big deal. Inside, Trunks was dying of embarrassment.

Pan barely moved her left hand as she finished eating. It was only until after everyone cleared the table that she had to itch her thigh. Trunks knew it'd look perverted if he kept his hand stretched out towards Pan's thigh. Keeping his expression calm, Trunks pretended nothing was going on beneath the table as he placed his hand fully on top of hers.

.

.

.

At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Bulla were searching the entire house for their missing stuff.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow if I can't find my Wednesday outfit?" Bulla shrieked, slamming the silverware drawer shut when she saw that her outfit wasn't inside.

"You can wear one of my outfits," Vegeta suggested, ripping the handle off the cupboard door he was trying to open. After a second, the cupboard's door fell of its hinges."Blast! My white gloves are not here! Where the *BEEP * could they have gone?"

"You can wear a pair of my gloves, Daddy." Bulla suggested, smirking at her father's horrified expression.

Unlike her husband and daughter, Bulma didn't care that something of hers was missing. The pearl necklace had been expensive, but Bulma thought she'd come across it someday. Her missing stuff had a habit of appearing on her bed after a while. Besides, Bulma was rich. She could buy herself a dozen new pearl necklaces whenever she wanted.

Bulma flipped through the pages of her magazine. _' I wonder how long it'll take for them to realise they'll never find their stuff in the kitchen? Vegeta wont like it, but it looks as if he'll have to go shopping for new gloves.'_

.

.

.

Pan removed the necklace and threw it on Bulma's bed. She hadn't said a word after Trunks put his hand on her thigh. Her mouth had hung open while Trunks quietly explained that the handcuffs hadn't vanished completely, they were still handcuffed.

"You understand I didn't mean to touch your thigh, right?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded, removing Vegeta's gloves and tossing them in the nearest garbage can. Dinosaur barbeque was practically impossible to get out of white clothing. Vegeta's gloves were ruined forever. Pan was still wearing Bulla's red outfit, but Trunks insisted she keep it on until they found the key.

Trunks and Pan got into the elevator.

"Are you mad at me?" Pan finally asked. It was her fault they were handcuffed together in the first place, and she felt bad about that.

Trunks smiled." No. I'm mad at Mom for making something like this. Don't worry, we'll find the key and everything will go back to normal.

Pan sighed_. ' What if we don't find a key? What if we're stuck like this forever?'_

_'How will we use the toilet? How will we bathe? How will our families react? How will I get to work?' _Trunks thought to himself, looking up at the ceiling and leaning against the wall. _'No, I must not think like this. We'll find the key. We have to.'_

The elevator beeped, and Pan smiled. It will be awkward spending a lot of time with Trunks, but it's something she always wanted_.' I must find the key first! I'm not ready to be uncuffed just yet! Not when there's a chance Trunks might learn to love me!'_

* * *

**I read a manga about a man who has to stay close to his crush, or else they'll both blow up from a bomb a mad scientist planted on them, or something like that. It was ecchi ( perverted) but soooo funny! Unfortunately, the manga website was shut down and I never made it past. . . chapter 7, I think. I can't remember the title, I think it was Akane something. This story wont be like that tho, since I read it over 5yrs ago and can't remember most of the plot. =)**

**You guys get to be on the bottom.**

**Nikkie23534: I'm happy you liked that part, it was my fave scene of this chapter :D**

**Awesomegirl789 : *drools* MMmmm. Brownies! Yay! * brownies disappear* Grrrr. Pan!**

**Vegetable lov3r: * hands over cough medicine while eating noodles* :)**

**I was going to wait a few weeks before posting this chapter, then I thought." It's New Years. Do it." Sooooooooo. . .* shoots off fireworks*. . .**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! WE MADE IT TO 2014. WHOOOO!**


	3. Fun Time Can Mean A Lot of Things

**It's one of those awful weeks where there's nothing to eat, not even a can of frosting. Plenty of spoiled jelly tho. Everyone tells me jelly doesn't spoil but I'm like, yeah right tell that to my stomach. *sigh*. Oh well. At least I'm losing weight ^_^**

**I'm really not doing a good job of posting these in moderation. I labeled these chapters "Post on. . ." Oh well. We'll reach the end of the rainbow when we get to it.**

**Awesomegirl789: * hugs you til your eyes pop out * :D**

* * *

Trunks led Pan where they first found the handcuffs.

"I don't see the key anywhere." Pan yawned, already giving up trying to find the key before Trunks. A silver key would've stood out on the black table top. The lab was not messy like one would expect it to be, everything was perfectly organized. They wouldn't find a key, Pan just knew.

"Stop being lazy and look!" Trunks snapped, crouching on his hands and knees to search on the floor, pulling Pan down with him.

"I didn't know being stuck with me was such a bad thing," Pan mumbled, a little offended with how determined Trunks was to find the key. Pan counted the black and white checkered floor while Trunks felt around for the key, finding dirt, paper clips, zeni and smushed gum instead.

After an hour of searching on the floor, Trunks cursed, then stood up. He walked across the room, not listening to Pan's pleads for him to slow down, and opened a drawer filled with thousands of keys.

"Why didn't we look here first?" Pan demanded, putting both hands on her hips.

Trunks jerked his hand up, not wanting to be anywhere near Pan's hips. " I forgot, okay? Now help me look."

"But this could take hours!" Pan whined. She shook her cuffed hand." Hello! Are you listening to me?"

"What is it now." Trunks growled, pulling out different house keys that obviously wouldn't uncuff them. It was a drawer Bunny often filled, finding keys everywhere she went. Instead of looking through the drawer, Dr. Briefs, Bulma, Bulla and Trunks just had new keys made to replace the lost ones. Going through the drawer would take all night, but Trunks was willing to do it. He had twelve hours before work started, and had a feeling he'd need to use the toilet soon.

"Our handcuffs are invisible, so if you do find the key, how will you know if it even fits? I mean, do you remember seeing a keyhole? Because I don't."

Trunks touched his wrist, feeling the cold metal or whatever it was made of, under his fingers. He felt around, but couldn't find a key hole. He followed the three inch chain connecting him to Pan, but couldn't find a keyhole on her cuff either.

"Let's just find the key, then we'll buy spray paint and spray the handcuffs so the keyhole will be visible." Trunks sounded calm, but inside he was panicking_. 'Am I going to be stuck to Pan like this forever?'_

Pan stuck out her lower lip in a pout, seating herself on the nearest bar stool with a loud sigh. She wished she could go home and get away from Trunks for a while, his bossyness was something she'd probably never get used to." I wish you'd just tell Bulma so we could find the key faster. I bet this was just another one of her kinky inventions to spice up her love life."

Trunks blushed." You're probably right."

.

.

.

Videl lowered her book and glanced at the clock. '9_:45 P.M. Why hasn't Pan come home yet? She knows it's a school night!_

Gohan slowly opened the door, giving a sexy pose once Videl noticed him. He was wearing nothing but his brand new silver boxers made of silk. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then jumped onto the bed. Videl giggled as she bounced in the air.

"Not tonight Gohan," Videl laughed, pushing him away from her. Gohan gaped, not expecting to hear the three most dreaded words known to mankind!

"But Videl, I'm wearing new underwear."

"Yes. They look good on you, honey." Videl said, kissing Gohan's lips and pulling away to read her book.

Gohan knocked the book out of Videl's hands to get her attention." I shaved my face too, see? Nice and smooth, just how you like it."

"Mmm-hmm." Videl nodded, patting Gohan's face just to humor him."Maybe someday you'll grow a mustache."

Gohan blinked. This was not what he had planned for the night: Brush teeth. Shave face with scented cream. Put on sexy underwear. Have "fun time." Go to bed happy.

"Aren't you attracted to me anymore, Videl?" Gohan asked. Sure he was constantly being put down by his little brother, Dad, and Vegeta for giving up his training, but he'd only done it for Videl, Pan, and his mama. He worked all the time as a scholar, which paid the bills and put food on the table. He didn't have time to practice martial arts anymore! His body wasn't flabby, then why wasn't Videl making him feel irresistable anymore? Did their marriage finally lose the spark it used to have?

"Oh Gohan, don't give me those puppy dog eyes."

Gohan's eyes were suddenly large and sparkly like a chibi character from an anime. His eyelids fluttered until his eyes changed back to normal.

"I'm just not in the mood. Pan hasn't come home yet, I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, there's that leak under the sink that you still haven't fixed. . ." There was something important bothering Videl, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time to bring it up, if she even should. Gohan would probably overreact.

A little lightbulb lit up above Gohan's head, he'd just gotten an idea people!

_'If I go get Pan, Videl will be happy, and I can have Fun Time.'_

"I'll be back!" Gohan said, winking at Videl and pressing two fingers against his forehead, instant transmitting himself to Pan.

.

.

.

Trunks' eyes bulged as Gohan appeared in the lab in his underwear. Pan's face turned redder than a tomato that just saw salad dressing [haha joke! Get it?].

"Hey Gohan. What's up?" Trunks asked. _' My day can't possibly get weirder than this.'_

"Please tell me you've come here to put on some clothes." Pan said. _' Why does Papa have to embarrass me in front of Trunks? He'll never want to marry me if it means having a crazy in law like Papa!'_

"Nope! I'm here to tell you it's time to come home, sweetheart. It's a school night you know."

_'Oh no, he can't take Pan now! There's no telling what he'd do to me if he found out Pan and I are stuck together! He'd probably kill me first, then wish me back with the Dragonballs before even thinking about having Pan sleep in the same bed as me!'_

"Papa I can't!" Pan blurted out, seeing that Trunks was too frozen with fear to speak up." I. . .uh, Trunks is helping me with a science project. It's due tomorrow and if I don't finish it now. . .I'll uh. . .fail the class!"

Gohan arched his brow at the drawer full of keys." How is this supposed to be a science project?"

Pan gave Trunks a look that said_,' Oh well, I tried."_

"We're going to liquify all the keys and make one big key?" Trunks wanted to slap himself, that was the worst excuse he could make! _' What is wrong with me? I used to be an expert at lying when I was little, I was the king of telling lies! When did I become so. . . good? Now I understand how Dad feels about himself most of the time. . . what made me change into this?'_

"Hmmmm." Gohan chewed his lower lip as he scowled at the keys. Something wasn't right. Trunks looked like he wanted to pass out, Pan looked as if she wanted to be doing something more exciting than homework, and Gohan didn't like how close Trunks was sitting next to Pan. Their hands were close together too, almost touching! If Pan didn't come home, then he had no chance at Fun Time with Videl. But he loved his daughter more, and could never say no to her." Okay pumpkin. Have fun making Trunks do your homework."

"I will Daddy." Pan cheerfully replied, sounding a lot like Bulla.

Trunks shook his head. He was always mystified with the relationship Pan and Bulla had with their fathers.

_'If I ever have a daughter, I wont be wrapped around her finger like that,' _Trunks vowed, relaxing once Gohan Instant Transmitted out of the lab.

.

.

.

Hours passed.

Pan folded her hands on the table and fell asleep, not caring that it put Trunks in an uncomfortable position. He could feel her breathing on his fingers while he continued searching for a key. He wasn't sure what he'd do if the key didn't exist.

_' I'd have no choice,'_ He finally decided, getting closer to the bottom of the drawer_.' I'll have to tell Mom and Pan's parents about the handcuffs. It's all my fault, I should've kicked Pan out of the lab when I had the chance! She wasn't supposed to be in here!'_

Trunks caressed Pan's hair as he continued to scold himself, not even noticing that he was staring at her lips, until Dr. Briefs came in and spoiled the mood.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me?" Dr. Briefs asked, glancing down at Pan.

Dr. Briefs' cute black cat [What is his name? I want to call him Jiji] mewed, as if saying." Go ahead Trunks. You can tell us. We wont judge you."

So Trunks told them about the handcuffs.

Dr. Briefs stroked his white mustache thoughtfully." Hmmm. I don't remember making such a pair of handcuffs. This seems like something Bulma would do."

"Does this mean we're stuck like this forever?"

"Hmmm. I think I can find the blueprints in the computer, but. . ." Dr. Briefs poured himself a Pepsin' Bitch from the fountain machine. Jiji used Dr. Briefs' arm like a bridge to get a drink of the pop. Trunks wanted to yank out his hair. Finally, Dr. Briefs finished his drink, and Jiji perched himself back on ' shoulder.". . .It'll take me three days at most to find the data."

Trunks nodded. _' Three days. . . I think I can handle it. I spent my childhood with Goten, being with Pan all the time for three days will be a piece of cake in comparison._" Gramps, before you go, there's something I'd like you to do for me. . ."

.

.

.

***reads from flash card * In your own definition, tell me what Fun Time means?**

**Goten: ****It means making balloon animals and popping them at night.**

**Goku: ***** scratches head* Having an eating contest?**

**Pan: ****You two are idiots! It means running around the bedroom playing tag!**

**Videl****: * to Gohan * That's what you told her?**

**Gohan****: heh, heh. **

**Chichi****: I never have Fun Time. **

**There ya have it people. Fun Time can mean whatever ya want it to mean. I like Goten's definition best, that is fun! Oh, and Dr. Briefs, Kiki called. She says she wants her cat back!**


	4. Ooo, Eee, Ooo, Eh Ah, Ting Tang

** Ah, fudge it. Another chapter! Yay!**

**If I were a dog, I'd be chasing my tail right now.**

* * *

Videl stared at herself in her full length mirror. Her cheeks puffed out as she placed her hand over her stomach. Sucking in her gut didn't work, the bulge was still there.

"Videllll. . ." Gohan whined from the other side of the door." How long are you going to be in there? I need to brush my teeth."

Videl rubbed her stomach, and once again tried sucking in her bulging bump. At thirty-eight years old, she wasn't sure if she had the patience to go through this again. Raising Pan had been difficult enough. There was an unopened bottle of whine stored in their cabinets for when Pan finally turned eighteen. When Pan becomes an adult, it'll just be Videl and Gohan. . . at least, that's how it was supposed to be. But now. . .

Gohan impatiently knocked on the door. He was in a grouchy mood.

"I'll be out in a minute," Videl growled, resisting the urge to open the door and punch her husband. Videl also wanted to cry on his shoulder and kiss him at the same time." I must be pregnant," Videl mumbled to herself, pulling her shirt down over her baby bump. She wasn't sure how she felt about this discovery and was afraid Gohan wouldn't react well to the news, neither of them planned on having a second child." I'll just keep this to myself for now."

.

.

.

Dr. Briefs entered the lab, carrying two plates of French toast for Pan and Trunks. Pan's nose twitched, and she perked up like a dandelion. She lifted her arms to stretch. Trunks yelped as his right arm raised along with hers.

"You didn't find the key?"

"No."

Pan suddenly looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. It wasn't like Pan not to be excited for breakfast, even if they were still handcuffed.

Pan's cheeks reddened. She closed her eyes and shook her head." I. . I have to use the toilet!"

Trunks smiled and looked at his grandpa. Dr. Briefs took this as his cue to step in. He dug into his coat pocket and handed a green vile to Trunks." Here. Pour this over the chain, it'll expand up to four feet. That should give you enough room to change your clothes, relieve your bladders, and bathe without embarrassing the other." Dr. Briefs and Jiji yawned at the same time." I'll be over there at the computer, looking for the data that'll get you two out of these handcuffs. May I ask what you were doing with the handcuffs in the first place?"

Trunks glared at Pan.

Pan looked the other way and began to whistle.

_'I hope these two can last three days without killing each other.'_ Dr. Briefs thought, tilting his head to glance at the black cat on his shoulder. The cat smiled and purred.

.

.

.

Vegeta felt cold without his white gloves. He could've worn another pair since he had many of them in his drawer, but that would've thrown off the pattern. He couldn't wear Saturday gloves on a Friday, that wouldn't solve anything! He'd have the same problem when Sunday came along. "If I ever find out who's taking my gloves I'll kill him."

Bulla snorted." It's probably the same person who stole today's outfit. Look at me," -Bulma and Vegeta obeyed their daughter and looked at her-" I'm wearing spandex and white plates. . . I feel like a power ranger!"

"It's Saiyan armor." Vegeta said, sensing that Bulla had just mocked his wardrobe_. ' What the hell is a power ranger?'_

"I think you look great." Bulma said, knowing it was her motherly duty to make her daughter feel good about herself. Bulma was just happy that her daughter wouldn't be leaving the house dressed like a stripper for once.

"Whatever." Bulla pushed her plate of food away." Hey, have you noticed that only our stuff goes missing but nothing of Trunks does?"

Bulma drank her tea." Well, now that you mention it. . ."

Vegeta slammed his fists on the table. Every plate and cup jumped. "I'm going to kill that brat! That'll teach him not to mess with me!"

"Calm down Vegeta." Bulma ordered, glaring at Bulla for trying to get her brother into trouble." We have no proof he's the one doing this. I'll buy you a safe to store your gloves in, and get Bulla a lock to keep people out of her room. Problem solved."

Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed, he sort of wanted to beat his son up. He didn't hate Trunks, he just wanted an excuse to fight him. It was a Saiyan male thing. His son was just too passive, like a human, and it constantly bothered Vegeta." Alright. Get me this safe you speak of. . ." Vegeta stuffed his hands under his armpits to keep them warm." I'll be out for the day. Excuse me." Vegeta left the table, dreading his trip to the mall where he'd have to go to replace his missing gloves.

.

.

.

Four feet was barely enough. Trunks was tightly pressed against the door, looking like a creepy peeper." Pan, hurry up!" He really didn't want anyone in his family seeing him like this. The cuff was also pinching into his wrist, which hurt.

Pan hoped there weren't any cameras in the room. Her cuffed hand was stretched out towards the door, and her body was leaning forward, close to falling off the toilet seat." I can't go with you rushing me and making all this noise!" Ten seconds passed without Trunks making a sound. Pan whimpered." Nevermind! This is embarrassing! I don't want you to hear everything I'm doing!"

Trunks sighed." Fine. I'll just sing a song." He groaned, realising there was only one song he knew by heart."Ooo, eee,ooo, ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang. . ."

Pan's eyes widened.

"Oo, eee, ooo, ah, ah, ting tang, walla wall bing bang. . . "

She snickered to herself as she did her business." The Witch Doctor? Seriously?"

"Ooo, eee, oo, ah aha, Shut up, ting tang, walla walla bing bang. . . "

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," Pan joined in, flushing the toilet and doing her best to take off her top. It was difficult to undress using only one hand but she managed to do it. Stretching her leg, she used her foot to run the bath water. Trunks stopped singing.

"Are you taking a bath?"

Pan stepped into the tub. She cringed. Her upper body was leaning forward while her lower body was in the tub_.' This is stupid. I can't take a bath with my body stretched out like this!' _She gulped, glancing down at her pile of clothes on the floor. Technically, the skirt and top belonged to Bulla, but the underwear was all hers." Yeah. Trunks, you're going to have to close your eyes and come in, I don't have enough room to take a shower."

Trunks bumped his forehead against the door. His hand eagerly grabbed the knob, but he forced himself not to twist. He didn't have romantic feelings for Pan, but being a hot-blooded male, he couldn't control his reactions to this situation. Pan was completely naked on the other side of that door. . . would he be able to let her take a shower in peace without taking advantage of her?

" I don't think that's a good idea," Trunks squeaked, coughing to clear his voice.

"Please Trunks." Pan pleaded. She couldn't stand the thought of going one day without a shower." I wont take long, I promise."

That was all Trunks needed to hear to let himself in. _' Screw it _( the situation, not Pan). _We're handcuffed together, it's not like I have a choice. No one will know we're in here. Everything should be okay.'_

"Keep your eyes closed," Pan stammered.

Trunks smirked. He knew Pan had a crush on him. _' She wouldn't care if I peeked. She'd probably invite me to shower with her.' _The thought appealed to him for some reason, he liked knowing he had a little power over her. He frowned_.' Wait, what am I thinking? This is Pan! The warm steam must be clouding my judgement. . . I'd never thought about bathing with her before. Why now?'_

"Trunks?" Pan could see Trunks standing on the other side of the curtain, and it sort of scared her. She couldn't tell if he was peeking or not.

Trunks sighed and sat on the floor." Don't worry, I promise I wont peek."

"Oh, okay." Pan lathered her body with soap. She was a little disappointed. _'I guess I'm not sexy enough for him to want to peek at me after all.'_

There was a knock at the door. Trunks glanced back, opening his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as the doorknob turned. . .

He'd forgotten to lock the door!


	5. THAT'S NOT A MOUSE!

**Awesomegirl789: **Let's see. . . Pan is 17. Times that by 2. Subtract 4. Divide by 5. Add 18, and that gives us our answer. *See bottom of chpt.1 to see if you came to the correct answer.* Trunks should be 24. Wait. I think ch.1 gives u a diff. formula, not the answer! :0 I could've made them closer in age, but Pan needed to be more immature than Trunks to make this story work. Yep. =)

**Vegetable lov3r****:**Why they just don't go and tell Bulma about the handcuffs?

Pan: * throws up hands * That's exactly what I was thinking!

Trunks: Shhh! You're not allowed to point out the plotholes.

_**We've reached the end of the rainbow. Might take a while to write/post the next chapters. Might not. Have to update/complete other stories this month first. :)**_

* * *

A chubby female squirrel scampered to the end of the tree branch where her friend was sitting, nibbling on an acorn.

"Squeak, squeak, squeakin'?" ( Hey Chuck, how are you?)

Chuck's whiskers twitched with each bite he took of the acorn. ( Do you ever wonder if there's more to life than eating and running away from cats? This will be my fifth summer, and I've never ventured across the busy street. There are trees I've never climbed, places i've never explored, and I'll never get to either.. . . no squirrel crosses the busy street and lives! My dreams will never be fulfilled!).

The chubby female squirrel opened her mouth. She reached out for the acorn. ( Uhhhhhhh can I eat that?)

Chuck's bushy tail whipped back and forth." Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!" He let go of his acorn. The female squirrel gasped and ran down the tree, squeaking hysterically.

Chuck didn't care, his tail flicked madly behind him. If he couldn't cross the busy street, then he would venture into a different territory and claim it as his! Chuck backed up, aimed for the open window of the human nest, and jumped.

.

.

.

Bulma was greeted by the hot steam of the shower. She was about to apologize for walking in, until Trunks stood up. This surprised her." Trunks why is the shower running? Is there someone in here with you?"

Trunks took a step to the right to block Bulma from seeing through the curtain. He couldn't lie to his mother, that would only look bad." Mom. . . I can explain. Just don't freak out. . ."

"Explain?" Bulma repeated. She placed her hands on her hips as she glowered at her son." Vegeta Toranksu Ouji the Third, there better not be a girl in here!"

Pan covered her chest, wishing she could just disappear. She could hear Trunks doing his best to keep Bulma from opening the curtain, but he couldn't keep her away for long_.' Oh man. I hope she doesn't call Vegeta or Bulla to make Trunks move! I'm not ready for anyone to see me naked!'_ Pan covered her mouth_.' Pfft. Trunks has a long name.'_

Bulma heard Pan giggling and was determined to get past Trunks." I knew it! There is a girl in here! I can't believe you'd bring one of your *BEEP* back to my house! I thought I raised you better than this! How could-"

At that moment, a squirrel jumped through the window and landed at Bulma's feet.

" Eeeeek! A mouse!"

The squirrel squeaked frantically as it ran across the tile floor, doing its best to avoid being squished by Bulma.

"Mother hold still, don't kill it! He's not going to hurt you!" Trunks lunged at the squirrel, but the squirrel jumped out of the way in time and darted out the door. Pan fell out of the tub, bringing the shower curtain down with her. Bulma didn't notice.

"Oh my Kami it's loose in the house! That thing must have rabies!" Bulma ran out the door, catching sight of the squirrel's tail disappearing around the corner. Bulma was afraid of it, but she wasn't going to let it run freely in her house. She had a family to protect!" Oh no you don't! Get back here you disgusting mouse!"

Trunks wanted to chase after his mother, he had a soft spot for squirrels, they were the pandas of the neighborhood, but he had to tend to Pan. It was his fault that she fell out of the tub. Trunks crawled across the slippery floor ;the shower was still running and water was spraying out of the tub without the curtain. He could see Pan's bare butt. _'Focus, Trunks. Focus.' _He kept his gaze focused on Pan's hair as he reached her." Are you okay? Pan, can you hear me?"

"Nnnnn," Pan moaned, shakily pushing herself up, rubbing the bruise on her forehead." What happened? Why was Bulma screaming?"

Trunks didn't expect Pan to sit up without covering herself. He was caught off guard. It was impossible for him to focus on what Pan was saying with her bare chest exposed to him. His eyes enlarged, dominating most of his face, and his reaction alerted Pan to what he was staring at.

She was so angry she punched him in the face.

.

.

.

Chuck remembered a blue haired female feeding him bread crumbs once. She lived in the human nest he invaded. He wasn't sure if the female chasing him was the same one that fed him or not. Her scent and voice were different, and she was behaving aggressively. Was it her?

The woman roared as she hit him with the end of a large, thick stick.

Chuck squeaked and turned around, running towards the woman instead of away from her. That hit had hurt a lot, and she was going to kill him if he didn't change his course.

"Ahhhh!" The woman screamed, jumping away from him.

_'I need to get out of this crazy place!' _Chuck thought, running as fast as he could away from the woman. He preferred being chased by a cat over a human any day. Especially that woman, she was really scary!

.

.

.

"Trunks please wake up! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"Trunks looked like he was sleeping, but he wouldn't wake up." I hope I didn't kill him or something." Pan quickly put on her underwear. She was afraid Bulma might come back, so there wasn't enough time to dress in Bulla's outfit. Slapping Trunks wasn't working, either, he was going to be knocked out for a while.

Pan tugged on the handcuff's chain, slowly dragging Trunks out of the bathroom and down the hall." Ugh, come on Trunks, wake up! I can't drag you forever! Wake up!" She headed to Trunks' room, which was the fifth door around the corner.

A squirrel stopped in front of Pan. Both of them warily stared at each other.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bulma shouted, her heels pounding against the floor as she ran closer. The squirrel decided that Pan was not a threat and ran past her, scratching Trunks' face as he stomped over him. Pan looked around her, trying to find someplace to hide. Bulma was going to appear around the corner at any second, intent on killing something_.' What will she do if she sees me in my underwear and Trunks unconscious on the floor?'_

* * *

**A squirrel was stuck in the chimney once. Someone lit a fire and tried smoking it out, but the squirrel was stuck. The next day, it fell into the fireplace (unlit) & couldn't climb back up the chimney. There was a fence covering the fireplace, so it was trapped. We opened the fencing and the front door, but the squirrel was too scared to come out. He was our prisoner for days. We worried he'd die of starvation or dehydration, so my uncle made a path out of cardboard leading from the fireplace to the door. The squirrel followed the path & was free again! **

**I thought," Wow. I wonder if he's going to tell his squirrel friends about his adventure?" Because, how many squirrels can say they were in a human house for days & made it out alive? ^_^**


End file.
